More To Life
by jxxfallingXup10
Summary: Would you do anythig for the love of ur life or the family u never had? Max and the flock never meet until she is forced to bring them back, after a incident that led the flock to escape once she relizes they is more to life, well she give it up? Review.
1. Prologue, Freedom has a Price

**Plot: Max and the flock never meet, the flock escaped two years ago unaware of another brid girl beeing caged deep in the school. But now the write coats need a favor, they want Max to go out and find the flock and bring them back. What happend's when Max takes on this task but finds more then she bargend for, love, friendship and a family. Max's get a change to see there's alot more to life. Well she let eveything be takeing away from her or well she fight for the love of her life and the family she never had. You bet. **

**Disclamer: I don't own Max or the flock.  
**

**Prologue, freedom has a price **

"Maximum ride we need to talk" a voice said, hiddin in the dark shadows.

"Oh don't I feel lucky" I replied coldly.

Tap-tap bounced of the walls, causeing my body to shake involuntary. A lady about five-six walked out into the dim light, her crazy, curly auburn hair laded flat on her broad shoulder's, framing a pale heart shaped face, a dusty gray business suit drowned out her slim figure, cold steel gray eyes stared down at me, her thin lips drawn in a straight line. She walked towards my cage her heels clanking on the hard concrete, and bend so we were eye level.

"Don't get smart with me, your regret it" she spat, in a cold voice.

I didn't say anything, I just glared, buring holes in her, daring, begging for her to lay a finger on me. signing she got back up and walked over to the metal doors, calling something out, when she came back she had two erasers with her this time, the fur ball unlocked my cage, the click bouncing off the cold stone walls, the eco filling the dark cold room. The easers pulled me out with lots of force, I unwillingly went with them, staging and trying to keep up as there claws shoved digging in my back, we kept walking, going down long, narrow halls that looked identical, at the end of one hall, a huge door loomed in front of us, they pushed me in, causing me to almost trip on my shoe laces.

A huge brown conference table stood in the middle of the large square room, the walls painted a soft yellow, two soft chairs where placed at the table, each at one side. The lady from before sat in one, and pointed a slim finger towards the one in front of her, slowly I sat down and waited.

"maxium-' she began.

"Call me Max" I interrupted her, placing a fake smile on my sweaty face.

"Max, we need a favor" she said.

I raised an eyebrow at her "A favor" I said slowly. "A damn favor, you got to be kidding me, I've been treated like crap and you want a favor, who the hell are you anyways" I said in a dark voice, trying to keep my cool.

"I'm Mary Anderson, and yes I am asking you for a favor, before you decline let me explain"

I waited.

She took a deep breath "Okay first of all let's start with me letting you know your not the only Arvin-American "she said.

I took a deep breath, almost choking on my spit "Huh?" confusion ringing in my voice.

"You see there are five others, we used to have them here, but a incident happen, and they got free it's been two years since then"

"Hold on" I said putting my hands up "how come I've never seen them before, I've been here my whole life?" I asked.

"You were placed in a different room then them, you were experimented on more so they kept you separate, they also didn't want you to indicated with them "she replied.

"But why?" I asked though clunched teeth, gripping the edge of the table like it was a lifeline, my lifeline.

"Max, now is not the time, what is done is done, you can't change the past" she said.

"Right" I said slowly, tapping my finger on the wood table top.

She was quit for a moment, the only noise running though the room was my tapping, I layed back, my back pressed hard against the chair's back, what is done is done she said that is bull, you can't change the past, that is also bull, right now she's lucky my fist won't collied with her face.

Takeing another deep breath she continued "The favor is we need you to find them and bring them back here" she said.

"What!?" I yelled, trying to keep ahold on my anger long gone.

"We well give you a bracelet that well be locked on your wrist this bracelet has a chip planted in it, it well tell us where you are at all times, and once you found them you can push the button that well be on the bracelet, and we well send someone, all you need to do is pretend you just escaped and you need their help".

My eyes windin to dinner plates, my mouth hanging open "and if I refuse?" I asked crossing my arms tightly across my chest.

She glared "You refuse, your regret it you think it's bad now, it will be ten times as worse, your be begging to die and were keep you alive just because of that" she said her voice ice cold.

"Okay, then how can you trust me, how do you know I won't just leave and your never see me again?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

her respond was a laugh, sending creepy chills down my spine "Max you belong to us, no matter what remember that there is no way out you are and always well be apart if there games. This bracelt the scientist well give you will tell us were you are at all times, and there is no way to take it off, you also have a time limit" she replied, she paused waiting for it to all sink in "do we have a deal?" she asked.

"What the hell do I get out of this?" I asked coldly. her words still stinging, eveything she said is ture. I'm not a human to them all I am is a toy. to them I don't feel.

"You capture the bird freaks and your get a break, no experimented on for awhile, there want to play with the new ones anyways, but you refuse like I said you be begging to die and trust me it can get worse" she said, Shrugging.

I sifted in my seat, my stomach getting a tense ach, the feeling of vomited washed over me, this is so wrong, they're asking me to go hunt down five other kids and get them capture, just so I can take a tiny break, those other kids had a change that I didn't get, they got to see how it really is behind these crappy walls, to see the open sky's, to actually fell the wind in their wings and more importantly to be free, something I've wished for years, the reason why I'm still breathing is because I refuse to die until I feel the wind and to get a change to live and I'm just going to drop by and say I'm sorry but I'm doing this for me so screw all of you.

"Okay" I said slowly. "When do I get to go on this huge adventure?" I asked.

A smile spread across her evil face, "tomorrow morning" she said.

I coughed and nodded, the pain in my stomach still present. Im just going to have to take it one step at a time, she pulled out some files out of a shinny black suitcase, that was on the table, she layed them on the wood confince top, opening them up and spun it around to face me.

"Last time we saw them there where in the Claudio region, they should still be there" she said pointing to the page.

I looked down, one photograph was paper clipped to the yellow folder, the picture contained a young girl, shiny blond ringlets fell down passed her shoulder's, her big blue eyes wide with exciment as she angled her pure white wings to the left. The sun making them glitter, she looked like an angle.

"That's the youngest one; you have to be careful with that one she can read minds" she said.

I looked up "Read minds?" I asked.

"Yes, you're just have to block your mind or think about something" she replied. "you will be brought to your cage now, but tomorrow the bracelet will be put on you and you do have a time limit were only giving you a week and half" she said closing the file.

With that I was brought back to my cage, felling sick for what is to come.

Of course my freedom come's with a price....


	2. Chapter 2 Death Grip

**A/N: Please review if you like, i'm not sure if i should still keep going, but if I do the flock well be coming in soon. Thanks, I hope u like this chapter.  
**

Chapter one: Death grip

I would have never guessed in a million year's how good flying can feel, can make me feel _happy,_ if you knew my life, or lived my life you would know me feeling happy is way too good to be true, flying makes all these uknown feeling's run though my body, mingling together in the pit of my stomach something im not used to.

Joy for being able to be in the open aqua sky, again somethig im not used to, not having to be on the ground or in a cage,

Carfree, for the cool breaze causing chills to crawl down my spine, The breeze playing with my unruly hair

And I even fell scared out of my mind, for not knowing if one day I'll fall out of the sky, and have no one there to catch me. Maybe I should explain a bit more about why I'm flying in the first place.

I'm Max, fourteen years old, I have no family, and no place to go and at the moment my stomach is screeching at me to give it some kind of food in which if you haven't guessed I don't have. I'm 98% human and 2% bird. The outcome of the 2% bird is, huge father wing's that are planted on my back. I was also created at a place called the school. Write coats aka scientists are the reasons for half of my problems that i call my life Earser's make my life hall also. Easers are humans that turn into wolfs, that loves to hunt manely brid kids, That about sums it all up, if you haven't guessed I don't have a normal child hood, never did and never will.

My whole life I've lived in a small cage. I've been experimented on in the worst ways possible. And treated like crap. Story of my life,

But here's the werid part, I should be pissed, my bones should feel like they're going to melt whenever I think of them or what there did to me, I should want to kick there ass and die trying, for making me become something I have to hide, but I'm not in a twisted way, it makes me feel special knowing there's not a lot like me out there, you don't see a lot of kids flying at least I hope not.

I'm different, and there is nothing wrong with that, and one day maybe everyone well know what I've been though, that I'm a fighter, And the whole wing thing ya could not live without those. they apart of me.

Okay back to bussines, I'm somewhere over the coast. The reason why I'm free at the moment is because I've been forced on a mission by this evil lady named Mary, okay soooo I won't call it free, but close enough.

My mind stared to think about this whole stupied messed up thing. I looked down at the bracelet that is wrapped around my wrist in a death grip; the bracelet is steel and plan, tiny crystal beads are thread into it; a flat gold plat is placed in the middle, where the button is out of view underneath. It's clasped with a snake eye to keep it in place and locked.

Okay five brid kids, that's all I have to do is find these five brid kids. But then what, do i tell them about this or do i keep it to myself. hmmmm tricky questions.

I was fixed on getting the bracelet off that I didn't notice the group of brids coming my way. I yelped in surprise, and angled my wings the other way, to get out of the way.

A group of birds, in a V formation flew by me, pure black birds, deep chocolate brown ran in strips up the small wings, a pointy orange beck, the tip glossed with black. There tiny bodies were also decorated with write dots on the belly.

There where beautiful,

Powerful,

breathtaking,

I looked at them in wonder, as they flapped their wings in perfect motion together, is that's how it is to have a family

My mind once again thought about the flock, I wonder if this is how they look together in the sky, strong, beautiful, and powerful. Having the same attuide that the brids have.

I wonder what well happened when we run into each other, well I fit in or well I be left out in the dark. I looked once again at the bracelet that had a death grip on me. The only thing stopping me is this. As long as the bracelet has his death grip, I'm not free, not even close.

But do I really want to be free? Yes and no, in the school I was abused true, physical pain. But being out here is it really worth it? I've been on my own for a day and I already feel tried and depressed, there are so many ways to get hurt emotionally. What's worse physical pain or emotional pain? Oh boy, Welcome to real life.

Half an hour later as the sky turned sky blue to deep black, I found a cave hidden in the shadows, once my feet hit the caves floor, I did a 360 of the place, it was small, perfect, a cluster of rocks stood out in the far corner, candy papers littered the ground, odd as that is, also in the middle of the cave, ashes sprinkled the dirty floor indicating a small campfire,

I bend on one knee to feel the ashes, other people where here i'm sure about that, and not that long ago, how the hell did other people get up here, this left a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, unless its the brid kids but I still have a day or two, maybe more.

I shook my head, and took off my drity windbreaker, and balled it up into a ball to use as a pillow, placing my head on the windbreaker, I curled into a tiny ball, being in a small cage all your life it's a force habit, as I stared to feel sleepy, I tilt my head back to look again at the bracelet on my bony wrist, only one thing came to mind as I drifted to sleep

Death grip…………


End file.
